


Punk Beat!

by theroverinadressinggown



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroverinadressinggown/pseuds/theroverinadressinggown
Summary: Featuring the ambitious Yuri Pilsetsky, who just wants an Oscar-winning debut movie. But when his pretend-boyfriend Victor Nikiforov begins chasing that pig, Yuri must play nice with stoic asshole Otabek Altin to get his name in shining lights.(Loosely inspired by Skip Beat!)





	Punk Beat!

Yuri Pilsetsky fidgeted in his seat as he twisted a pen over his knuckles, waiting for his and Victor’s manager Yakov to finish talking. Then, it would be off to the agency’s training school, which sucked, but would also be marginally more interesting than contract negotiations.  
  
The Sony Pictures representative, Ken Brookes, smiled broadly. “The pictures you gave us, Mr. Feltsman, were perfect. We’re already drumming up a lot of publicity for Spinning Tables, and two months ahead of schedule…”  
  
Bleurgh. Brookes was too delicate to touch on the nature of the pictures in front of the screenwriting team, and Yuri, blunt as he was, could understand why. He shoved the pen behind his ear and pulled out his phone, bringing up the first article that mentioned his name more than five times.  
  
It was a gloriously long article by Vanity Fair, thick paragraphs accented by the ‘leaked’ photographs. Yuri ducking into a limo, Victor guiding him in with a hand on Yuri’s back and the other on the door. The two of them at a charity dinner, Victor gesticulating wildly and Yuri tucked against his side. Dancing, Yuri sporting a soft smile as their hair tangled together, silver and gold. All the while, the article asked its readers, “Was this love?”  
  
Yakov had prepared answers: Victor was to say they were waiting until Yuri was a little older than eighteen, Yuri to spit out “no comment.” This was the side to Hollywood that made Yuri itchy. Victor needed to stay relevant while coming out as gay, and Yuri needed to get his name out, and Sony Pictures would lap up any media attention the two male actors could snatch. Yakov just wanted both his most annoying charges to be leashed before they did something phenomenally stupid.  
  
When pressed, Yuri might admit it was a decent plan. After all, he would not accept anything less than the highest accolades for his debut film, and _Spinning Tables_ , chronicling an aspiring DJ’s foray into the wrong side of the law, had all the hallmarks of a Oscar-nominated movie: drug addiction, anxiety, and an underdog story. Victor, of course, was the charming protagonist, and Yuri his drug-addled brother.  
  
“The chemistry between Victor and Yuri!” Brookes enthused. “Paired with this new media coverage, we’re thinking about having the teaser trailer released early to take advantage of the timing─”  
  
Victor coughed apologetically. “Actually, Yakov, I think we should clear up the me-and-Yuri thing sooner rather than later.”  
  
“What?” Yuri cried. “But the plan!”  
  
No, Victor better not. Sticking to Victor’s side long enough for those photographs was already a high price to pay for the publicity. Yuri wasn’t about to let them go to waste.  
  
“I am in love!” Victor flipped his hair. “In fact, I’m going to remove myself from this cast and focus on wooing my intended!”  
  
Yuri slammed the heel of his palm into Victor’s nose.


End file.
